


Forever Family

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, Actor x Reader, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Infertility, mention of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and Sebastian adopt a child.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You, o - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	Forever Family

Sebastian always dreamed of a family of his own. And so when he met you, it was natural that he imagined his whole life with you.

You and Sebastian met during an event, he was getting interviewed by the fans and you caught his eyes. You looked gorgeous, breath-taking even. You were only there to support a friend of yours who was in cosplay. At first, you thought you were imagining the whole thing and that he would never be interested in you. But you were very wrong.

After his interview ended, he went looking for you. Lucky for him, he found you alone since your friend left to get some pictures.

You nearly fainted when he started speaking to you. He was so handsome, and his eyes were so dreamy. But not only that, his humour was something you enjoyed very much and the way he spoke. It was clear he was humble and the fame and money didn’t make him into an arrogant asshole.

And now here you were, married to the man, recently you moved into a house from your apartment. You started your life together.

Sebastian was such a supporting and loving man. Even the day you got the bad news that you couldn’t have a baby, you were broken, but he, he was already looking for alternatives.

You were sad, depressed, that the one thing your husband really wanted, you couldn’t give to him. You felt like a failure like you were useless.

“Darling, please don’t be sad anymore. It has been two months and all you do is sit and look out of your head. You are thinking too much into this.”

“Yes, because I feel like I failed you. I failed as a wife.”

“Don’t say that! You are a wonderful wife and you will be a wonderful mother. I already looked into it, we can adopt a child or a baby even. Imagine it like this, we can save a child by giving them a life with us.”

Of course, he already looked into it. Sebastian always had a plan B. Even during your wedding, when Chris Evans accidentally knocked a bottle of champagne and it soaked the whole table. Sebastian quickly made the staff place a new table and clean the other. In about 10 minutes the whole wedding was back like nothing happened.

“I’m not against the idea of adoption. But that doesn’t really make me feel that much better.”

“Come on, family is not always about blood. I’d love the child the same or even more. Just, let’s go to this orphanage, I already called them and made an appointment. Took me a month, but they are expecting us tomorrow.”

The next day, you decided you will show the best side of you and you pushed all your sadness away. After all, they won’t let you be the new parent of a child if you are sad and miserable, you can do that alone in the bathroom when no one is looking.

So, you woke up early, made breakfast and coffee. You prepared your outfit yesterday, so you did your hair and makeup. Your husband woke up later than you, you were already ready to leave the house.

“Darling, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you. I made breakfast.” Sebastian smiled, he finally had you back.

When you arrived at the orphanage, you were quickly introduced to the guardians there. It didn’t take long for them to let the two of you roam around the place. They wanted to make sure you realize the situation the children live in.

“I think, we should meet them now.” said the lady who was walking you around.

You soon arrived at the back of the house, it had a big garden where all the children were playing. When the three of you got out, they all continued and only stopped when the lady spoke up.

“Children, this is Mr and Mrs Stan. Treat the well please.”

You expected the children to be interested in you, but they rather ignored you. Which is fine. You figured they needed time and even the head of the orphanage said that one visit won’t be enough. You needed to go there and spend time with the children as much as you can, so they will open up to you.

And that is what you did.

On the first day, you just sat on the bench, looking at each and every one of them, smiling at the way they played. You didn’t go up to anyone, figuring they needed to open up and you didn’t want to force them.

On the second visit, it was a rainy day so the children played inside. This time, you still got ignored.

The third visit was the one that finally broke the ice and one child came up to you.

It was a beautiful little girl. You were on the bench with Seb, looking at the children as they played and you made small talk with each other, well it was mostly him encouraging you. When a small voice beside you spoke up.

“I like your dress.” said the little girl. She looked to be about 4 or 5 years old, a little girl with amazing hair.

“Well, thank you very much. I must say your curls look exceptional today.” you saw her previously, she didn’t really play with the children, she was mostly alone.

“Thank you, Miss!”

She continued to ask questions from both of you. Never once did she mention that she wanted to be adopted. All she spoke about was the things she liked.

“Wonderful little girl.” you told Seb that night. “I’d love to get to know her better.”

“Yeah, she is an introvert for sure, but she spoke so carelessly with us.”

“She’s the first who ever came up to us. I wonder if that will encourage others to do the same.”

But it didn’t. You didn’t know why they were all so closed off, but the girl found you once again.

“What’s your name?” you felt silly that you only asked this question now, but when her eyes widened and filled with stars, you knew she was special.

“My name is Maria! My mommy left me here when I was suuuper small. The lady here told me that I will stay here until I find a home. But… what is a home? Isn’t this one?”

“Well, yes. But you know all of us have forever homes. Each and every one of you here has a forever home. A home where you will be with your new mommy and daddy, where you will have your own room and you will forever be there, safe and full of love.” your explanation made Seb look at you and almost tear up. The little girl was very impressed with the answer.

“Can you be my forever home?”

“That depends on you too, Maria. If you feel like you want to come with us and want us to be your forever home, we can talk to the head-lady.”

The little girl was over the moon when the head-lady said yes. Little did she know it would take another month and more visits from you.

“This is the day.” you said while driving. “We can finally bring her home.” You looked at Seb who was reading on his phone.

“I’m so excited! We furnished her room, and even got her a welcome home present!” Seb looked at you as you were looking at the road.

“I’m happy we went through this. She is so worth it. And maybe next time the day before we pick up our daughter, don’t make me watch The Orphan movie again!”

Sebastian laughed at you. “Why? I thought it was funny.” you smiled, you had to admit the irony was amazing.

Once you finally arrived to the place, everything seemed to be ready. Paperwork was already done, all you needed to do now is to pick Maria up.

“I’m ready!” she said running to you as you got out of the car. “I’m ready for my forever home!”

She said her goodbyes to the head-lady as did you and Seb.

She couldn’t stop talking during the whole ride.

“I hope my forever home has unicorns! Or a dragon!” Both of you smiled at her silliness.

You knew she will have to go through a lot, even more than she already did. She need to start at a new school, new environment and new children. But she seemed like she didn’t mind. She got more and more talkative as time went on. As if the shy introvert little girl disappeared.

It was so nice to see her being happy and open. She really was incredible.

And her face when she saw the house, priceless. She looked at the house in amazement.

“This is better than I imagined.” is what she said. And once she saw her very own room, she started crying.

You hugged her and she soon stopped. She thanked you.

“I will start making lunch. You can explore as much as you wish. We also have a back garden.”

Sebastian spent time with her, explaining where things are that she might need while you made lunch.

The day went by quickly.

Soon you found yourself in bed, with your husband sleeping next to you.

He fell asleep without any problems. However, you were too excited to go to sleep.

So, you went out to the kitchen and grabbed yourself a mug of hot milk. As you turned around you saw Maria walk into the living room. You didn’t want to scare her so you turned the small lamp on, she smiled at you.

“Can’t sleep?” she shook her head, no. She sat down on the couch, you took a blanket and put it over her small body, handing her the milk. “This is a special drink. Sebastian makes me drink this when I can’t sleep.”

“Thank you.” she said as she started sipping. You got under the blanket with her and pulled her close, she settled into your side as sipped her drink.

“I know it must be hard to sleep in a different bed, without your friends in your room. But I promise with time you will get used to it. And if you can’t sleep, you can always wake me or Sebastian up and we will help you sleep.” you ran your hand down her hair. She nodded and looked at you.

“I like my room. It’s very nice. All the toys and the bed. The walls are very pretty.”

“I’m happy you like it, we spent a lot of time to get it ready for you. After all, in your forever home, you need to have the most amazing room, right?” she smiled and drank the rest of her milk, placing the mug down. She slowly moved closer to you and hugged you.

“Thank you, Mommy.” you hugged her back as tears filled your eyes. You placed a kiss on top of her head.

“We love you, Mary, never forget that. We are your parents.” the way she hugged you tighter to herself said more than any word ever could. She was, of course, thankful, happy and she felt the love she never did before. Maria was so grateful that on that sunny day, he had the courage to go up to you and talk to you.

You finally had the family you always wanted. All the happiness in you felt almost unfair. But when the little girl fell asleep in your arms, you knew this was it, your forever family.

And Seb was especially happy when he saw his two girls sleeping on the couch the next morning. In the beginning, he was nervous because none of the children was interested in him and you, but now, now he was over the moon. He kissed both of your foreheads and washed the mug he found on the coffee table.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
